backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgo/Guide
Brief Overview Gorgo is somewhat like Crabatron. It has high health, sure, but Gorgo suffers from its lack of speed and attack power. Like Crabatron, Gorgo is outclassed by its other fellow Champions. Drull does some of Gorgo's roles faster and quicker. Fomor is a much better to use Champions because of its Putty Rage. But perhaps the main Champion which pretty much took its role is Korath. Although Korath's health is lower than that of Gorgo's, Korath has far better speed and damage. To sum it up, Korath has abilities. Gorgo can be still used as a part of your Monster army. You just need to find a good place for this Champion. Attacking Pros and Cons Pros *Ridiculously high health allows Gorgo to last very long in battle. *Gorgo can take the damage for its allies, allowing the allied Monsters to wreak havoc and destroy the other Buildings. *It can trigger the Booby Traps and Heavy Traps without much risk. **This allows Gorgo to clear pathing and ruin the infamous Silo Death Trap. *Gorgo can kill a Drull with the same level or lower. *Low speed means that your Zafreetis can catch up to Gorgo. Cons *Gorgo's low damage definitely doesn't help. It will take a while for it to destroy buildings. Worse if it's a Never-Ending-Chain. *As with other Champions, Gorgo cannot withstand a Level 5 Bunker filled with Level 5 Eye-ras. *Korath will literally anahilate Gorgo (If Korath is the same level of higher). *Putty Rage must be need to make Gorgo actually effective. This is because of its low damage and low speed. *Low speed means that it will not get to the buildings quickly. **This also means that Gorgo will probably be damaged by towers while reaching for the building. Overall Gorgo is a mixed bag. High health allows it to last for a really long time, let alone paired with Zafs. However, low health and low speed hinders Gorgo's potential. Using Gorgo Gorgo is an alright attacker. It can be used in some ways. Perhaps its best purpose is to distract Defensive Towers in order to allow other Monsters to attack without worry. If Gorgo is paired up with Zafreeti, and you add 10mil Putty Rage into it, it will take a very, very long time before Gorgo is killed. This will only be true, however, if the Bunkers are not filled with the notorious Eye-ras, which is pretty much the bane of Gorgo's existence. If you plan using Gorgo as a Minesweeper, then its useful. Its high health allows it to ruin STDs pretty easilly for your looting wave. Gorgo can be used like Grokus due to this aspect. Defending Pros and Cons Pros *Ridiculously high health allows it to stall the infamous PPX. *Slow speed that Gorgo may still be in Tower Range once the enemies reach it. *Again, Gorgo is a Drull repellant. Cons *Again, low damage definitely doesn't help. It will be a nuisance once it's fighting against high health Monsters like Grokus. But once the high-health enemy Monsters are paired up with Zafreeti, then Gorgo is doomed. *Again, Korath will literally anahilate your defending Gorgo. *A swarm of max level Balthazars (Not really a swarm at all, you just need 10) will kill Gorgo in a few seconds. Gorgo is okay for defending. But I think Gorgo is better off for attacking, due to the fact that Korath, Balthazar, a swarm of Monsters will kill Gorgo. Using Gorgo Gorgo's Champion Cage must be put into the center, protected by thick defenses. Bunkers must also be put near your Gorgo to aid it in battle. Conclusion Gorgo is became pretty much useless when Korath came out, pretty much replacing Gorgo in every role. Like Crabatron, Gorgo needs a buff. Before it actually had pretty good stats, however it was secretly nerfed and lowered. Perhaps Gorgo would be more useful if those stats came back to it. Category:Specific Guides Category:Champions